


Before & After

by qaffangyrl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagining of the events leading up to and immediately following Jack and Ianto's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before & After

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between _Countrycide_ and _They Keep Killing Suzie_
> 
> This is my first TORCHWOOD fic. (Another fabulous show where m/m is canon!) Your comments are appreciated. Originally posted on LJ on Jan 23, 2008

[](http://s138.beta.photobucket.com/user/qaffangyrl/media/Ianto2.png.html)

You wondered for moment, as you finished rebuttoning your waistcoat, whether or not he had planned it- the haphazard turn from his desk...his lukewarm coffee spilling down the front of your trousers. You supposed, in the end, it didn't matter. You'd given your consent, if not by word, then at the very least, by deed. 

He'd sounded sincere enough when he said, "Oh Ianto! I'm sorry." 

"No worries, Sir. It's nothing a little vinegar and water can't remedy." 

Before you'd known what was happening he'd grabbed a napkin and was trying to wipe the coffee off of you. 

One should dab a stain, never wipe. You'd taken hold of his hand just to still his efforts. But, the amused look on his face told you he could feel how your body had responded to his touch. Without so much as a thought in your head you'd let him bring your hand to him. You couldn't say you were all together suprised by how his body had responded in kind. 

Now, you were fully dressed again. The coffee stain had dried and set. He was still lounging in only his trousers with those rather adorable suspenders brushing loosely along his thighs. The rest of his clothes remained in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

He studied you as you surveyed the room and tried to remember why you'd come in there in to begin with. 

"This wasn't your first time with a man." It was a pointed, somewhat complimentary observation...not a question. 

You felt yourself blushing and you averted your eyes from his deliberate gaze as you replied, "I _did_ attend University, Sir." 

Even though you weren't looking at him you knew he was wearing that devilish, utterly self-satsified grin of his. "University? The place where experimenting isn't limited to the work done in a chemistry lab?" 

A wry smile played on your lips and you glanced over in his direction, "Precisely." 

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "Well, I'm certain you earned high marks in _and out_ of the classroom." 

The rich, earthy taste of him still lingered on your tongue. And deep inside, the sweet burn of his presence still filled you. "I make it a point to be fastidious in all my efforts," You haughitly replied as you reached for your clipboard. 

In a grand, overdone move he swung his feet back off the desk and he swivled the chair in your direction. "And I get to reap the benefits. How did I get so lucky?" He was flirting with you again, already. Truly, the man was incorrigible. 

"I imagine that's yet another mystery Torchwood will have to investigate." 

He stood and flashed that smile at you. You could feel him again- on you, in you, everywhere. 

It was too much. 

He was about to say something, but you stopped him by saying," Shall I get you more coffee, Sir?" 

His disappointment was obvious, but he just said, "Yes, sure." 

You nodded as he handed you his cup.

"Ianto?" 

"Yes?" You asked from the doorway of his office. 

He looked you straight in the eye, "Thank you." He wasn't referring to the coffee. 

"It's my pleasure, Sir." 

As you walked back downstairs, the sound of his warm, hearty laughter told you he knew you hadn't been referring to the coffee either. 

The End.


End file.
